kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Akua Ka
Overview Akua Ka is an alien scout, who suffered some sort of damage or attenuation problem during a trip to Earth, and is now stranded here, endlessly walking a circuit around the islands of the Pacific. Early humans observed Akua Ka, and believed him to be an instrument of the gods - many Hawaiian & Polynesian myths were influenced by Akua Ka's periodic visits to their islands. Akua Ka was meant to observe & terraform planets - combat is a defensive function only. Akua Ka's shifts in engagement protocol are accompanied by a loud vocalization. Origin Popular legends say that Akua-Ka is a contstruct of the Gods - that he channels their essences and acts according to their will. If all the tales are to be believed, humans have watched Akua-Ka raise islands from the sea, fight off horrific monsters from the ocean depths, and communicate directly with the Gods themselves. But this is false - Akua-Ka's true origin begins thousands of years before - when he had no name, and was one of a hundred similar constructs scattered across the galaxy by an ancient civilization. His original purpose was to scout, catalog, and terraform living planets before moving on to continue his slow journey across space. But while on Earth, a rare inversion of the magnetic field caused a change in Akua-Ka. He lost his bearings, and began to circle endlessly around the islands of the Pacific. He can no longer send or receive communication data from his source, and without a guiding hand he fell into a strange routine of repeated “exploration” around his new permanent home. Energy System Akua Ka gain energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat Akua Ka uses a variety of traps and energy fields to stave off opponents. In direct combat he can use the powerful but energy-intensive Whaitiri's Wrath, which strikes at long range for tremendous damage, but in most encounters he will begin by modulating his mana - a combination energy shield and short-range weapon which cycles through various damage types. Against opponents specializing in one damage type or another, this mana weapon can act as a decisive tactical advantage. Finally, Akua Ka can place a trap on the ground which errupts into a pillar of super-heated plasma. The modulating energy shield can protect Akua Ka from weapon fire, but only one type of weapon at a time. His weapon damage is keyed to the energy shield system, and so he can focus on only one weapon system type at a time. Each modulation in this system as accompanied by the vocalization “Kanaloa.” Grappling Akua Ka is stout and strong, but prefers to avoid the unnecessary risk of grappling with opponents. Instead of initiating physical grapples, Akua Ka can switch places in space with his opponent without affecting their relative velocities. This technque, known as “Kaulu's Trick” can place him well out of harm's way, or seriously hamper his foe's attack patterns. When grappled by an opponent, Akua Ka can wrestle and clinch normally. Melee Combat Akua Ka has strong melee-combat and countering skills, but prefers to avoid physical fights until he has established dominance over his opponent. Akua Ka will frequently initiate combat by terraforming the ground around his opponent's feet - sinking them several meters and immobilizing them temporarily. This can provide Akua Ka the oppourtinity to trade attacks in relative safety, or reposition himself to a more favorable location. When hand-to-hand combat becomes inevitable, Akua Ka can shift his energy into a series of short-ranged combinations and a lower center of gravity. This shift is accompanied by the vocalization “Ku.” When hand-to-hand combat is finished, Akua Ka can redirect his energy towards self-repair. This shift is accompanied by the vocalization “Kāne.” Weaknesses Akua Ka is vulnerable to many attacks until he can modulate his mana device to the optimal setting. Even then, he must sometimes choose between a defenesive and an offensive setting, depending upon the specific threat faced. Akua Ka always relies on reactive strategies, so slower or more deliberate opponents can frustrate his ability to disrupt their attacks. Akua Ka can temporarily shift to a pure melee or pure regeneration strategy, at the cost of his standard energy shield & weaponry. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Akua Ka is an advanced robot, without full operational parameters in place to direct his actions. He is very still sometimes, processing and selecting a course of action from what little information in available in the moment. When he acts, his movements and confident & fluid. *Combat Focus: Akua Ka has limited access to melee combat techniques unless he forgoes his energy shield & weaponry to access advanced hand-to-hand techniques. *Special Considerations: Akua Ka does not have a standard grapple initiation - but can react to grapples normally. Instead, he transposes positions with his opponent - also disrupting the auto-target behavior for a few seconds. Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Prog Category:Cybernetic Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:Gold Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju Category:Deities